


Charm

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, F/F, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Emma arrives at Hyperion Hights and finds her loved ones under a new curse.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta have my first ship in my Femslash February as well. I have actually seen like half of season seven so far, so stuff is way different and well it's au anyway.

Emma doesn't know how and why, but she finds herself in a neighborhood in Seattle. She sees a sign for a bar and decides it's a better place than any to ask about the neighborhood and get a drink at the same time. She's stopped by a girl on her way there though. The kid looks familiar but Emma doesn't recognize her before she talks. 

"You're Emma right?"

"Yes. And you're Lucy. You were like six the last time I saw you."

"You remember? That's perfect, you can break the curse then." 

"The curse?"

"Yeah! C'mon I know where nona is. You gotta make her remember too."

Emma is so confused but she's being dragged by her grandchild towards the bar and she has no other option than to follow. 

They reach the bar and Lucy suddenly stops at the door. 

"Remember this is kinda like the first dark curse. So you just need to make her remember and then you can break it with true love's kiss."

"Regina is in there?"

"Duh. Who else would I be calling nona? Now go there and make her believe, nana."

"Kid, listen. It's not gonna happen just like that. It's gonna be more complicated. It might take some time. Also where's your father?"

"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me or mom. He thinks his family is dead. But you can make him believe too. He sometimes visits Roni."

"Roni?"

"That's the name nona has here. Just go in there and talk to her."

Lucy pushed her a little and Emma actually needed to take a step closer to the door. Definitely her grandchild it seemed. 

"Okay okay. I'm going. What about you?"

"I need to go to grandma's. She's gonna give mom trouble if I'm gone for long."

"Okay. I'll see you around."

And as soon as she said that Lucy turned around and left. Emma faced the door again and sighed. 

'Well here goes for nothing I guess.'

She pushed the door open and went inside. The bar looked nice. It was warm and welcoming. But the sight of Regina, Roni, she corrected herself, made her stop at her tracks. She was so beautiful. She looked different, more relaxed, and Emma liked this look but she also was sad that this was a different version of her wife who wouldn't recognize her. She moved towards the bar and sat down. 

"What can I get you?"

Emma just stared at her for a while. 

"I, uhm, Lucy told me to come here. And I'll have a beer."

"Coming right up." A bottle of beer was placed in front of her, "So, Lucy huh? She talks to you about how we're all under some curse? That's what she told Henry when he came here."

"Yeah, something like that. Actually do you know when Henry will be here? She insisted that I talk to him too."

"Tomorrow. If he comes before you're around, I'll tell him you're looking for him. Actually getting your name would help with that."

"Oh, right. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Roni," and Emma knew that but she still felt a weird bang in her chest when she didn't get the name she hoped for, "Swan. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"You don't look that bad either."

"How very charming of you."

Emma heard the sarcastic undertone as clear as day. She smirked. 

"Oh, you got it all wrong. That's my father."

She stayed for a long while and learned that Roni was a pretty heavy flirt, well at least towards her. Regina was never so straight forward with her before they got together. Emma very much enjoyed her time but she ended up leaving before ten o'clock. She just had a hard time being around this woman who was so much like her wife but still so different. 

* * *

Emma arrived at the bar again around 3pm the next day. Henry was already there. She sat on the empty seat next to him. 

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you about Lucy. I'm Emma Swan."

"Henry Mills."

"Roni, could you come over here for a second?" Emma called out for the other woman who moved quickly towards them. Emma and Henry were pretty much the only people in the bar at this hour. 

Emma reached behind her neck and removed her necklace. She placed the charm neatly on the bar. Then she looked at Roni. 

"You have a similar one, and Henry you have a key that finishes the puzzle."

They both looked at her like she was crazy. 

"That curse Lucy talks about? It's real. You're my family and we got these charms to remind each other even when we're apart. Now I know you have them so hand them over and I'll show you."

Roni took off her necklace and Henry fiddled with his keys taking off the key charm. Then they handed them a little skeptically to Emma, who placed all of them on the bar. She did the little three part puzzle. Moving the two hearts together and then placing the key to the key shaped spot between the two hearts. 

"See? You know me. We’re a family."

Roni looked at the charms on the table and to both Emma and Henry multiple times. 

"I… Follow me."

She grabbed the charms and moved to the back of the bar Emma and Henry right at her heels. She returned each charm to its owner and put hers back around her neck. Then she helped Emma with hers and before Emma even had time to thank her she was pulled into a tight hug. 

"So you do remember." Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regina. 

"Of course I do, you big idiot. How could I not?"

They stayed like that for a while and shared a couple of little kisses until they heard a little cough. 

"Uh, moms?"

They turned to their son and took him in the embrace as well. Both of the women pressed a kiss to Henry's crown and that's when they felt a little pulse go out. The curse had been broken. They moved back to the bar for a few drinks and it wasn't long until the door opened and Lucy and Ella came through. The whole Swan-Mills family was back together again. 


End file.
